And Then She Was Alone
by HellHoundess
Summary: Seperation from one you love is never easy but when Negaduck disappears after an arguement Celeste fears she may never have the chance to make ammends. And she may be right too.


And Then She was Alone  
By HellHoundess  
  
Author's note: This is one of my earlier fics mind you so it's not a literary masterpiece. It basically rehashes my version of the episode "Life, the Negaverse, and Everything". Once again, NO NegaGosalyn. It pretty much explains how Negs and Cel were seperated for quite a few years. I"m not going to say it holds any position in a series cause any of my fics could be bumped around in that order if I decide to write one about some of the things Cel did either with her father or growing up solo in the Negaverse. ~_^  
  
* * *  
  
**Be brave, little one  
  
Make a wish for each sad little tear  
  
Hold your head up, though no one is near  
  
Someone's waiting for you  
  
Don't cry, little one  
  
There'll be a smile where a frown used to be  
  
You'll be part of the love that you see  
  
Someone's waiting for you  
  
Always keep a little prayer in your pocket  
  
And you're sure to see the light  
  
Soon there'll be joy and happiness  
  
And your little world will be bright**  
  
* * *  
  
"You handsome devil, you. I look so good I almost hate myself." snickered Negaduck as he gelled back his feathers and tied a black mask over his face, admiring his image in the cracked bathroom mirror. He hummed a catchy tune, posing dramatically to check his profile, "Dastardly Duck of Felony, Mastermind of Crime, Slinks out of the shadows, Negaduck owns the night. Somewhere some good guy screams 'cause his number's up! One, Two, Three.Nega.hey! Celeste!!! Where's my hat??"  
  
"It's on the hat rack," came the wry reply from down the hall, "I had it reblocked for you, remember? Didn't think you wanted it smashed again."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." he grumbled, his black silk cape sweeping behind him as he stomped down the stairs and snatched the red fedora off its place on the rack and put it on, adjusting the brim to shadow his eyes then grinned, "Perfection."  
  
"So where are you going?" A soft soprano voice asked and he glanced up at the young girl with short auburn hair and cinnamon plumage leaning on the precariously rotted stair railing. She was wearing one of her typical black shirts with red sleeves and her hazel eyes sparkled with curiousity and interest.  
  
Negaduck frowned. He hadn't told Celeste about his discovery of the portal to the other universe or his fight against his do-gooding double, Darkwing Duck. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, after two years of sharing the household Celeste was the ONLY person he trusted and the only one living to have seen him without his mask, but he felt certain issues were better left undiscussed for her safety. If she knew about the portal she'd want to go with him and he couldn't risk her being hurt, or Darkwing finding out he had a daughter and using it as leverage against him. "Out," he responded shortly, a tad more gruffly than he'd intended as he turned and walked purposely toward the door.  
  
"On some mission of villainy, right?" Celeste teased, skipping the last few steps as she rushed to catch up with him and she snagged the sleeve of his yellow jacket, making him look at her, "I wanna go! C'mon, Dad, I could be your sidekick! We'd make a great team."  
  
He sighed and shook his head with all the patience he could muster, "Celeste, HEROS have sidekicks, villains have minions. Besides, it's too dangerous for a nine year old..."  
  
Her face strated to shift into a stuborn expression and he groaned inwardly, seeing an argument coming on, "First off, I'm TEN, Dad, and secondly you know I could help.I could carry your weapons or keep the Troublemaker warmed up or."  
  
"Look," he cut her off sharply, "I don't NEED help from anyone and you are NOT going and that's *final*, get it?"  
  
Celeste stepped back slightly, a pained look on her face at his tone and he immediately felt bad for being so harsh, but her eyes narrowed suddenly as angry tears sprang up in her eyes. "You never show me any respect, I'm not some dumb kid! I'm a villain-in-training and you just treat me like your baby girl!" She accused, whirling and running back up the stairs.  
  
"Because you are.." Negaduck murmured softly, flinching as he heard her bedroom door slam. Sighing he shook his head sadly and turned back to the door with one last glance at the upper landing then walked out, Oh well, he'd bring her back something and by then she would have cooled down. Everything would be fine.  
  
* * *  
  
Celeste wiped at the tears streaming down her face and bit her bottom lip as she heard the Troublemaker roar out of the garage and down the street. She already regretted snapping at her father, he was her best friend in the world, the only person who cared whether she lived or died. She hated fighting with him but she just so much wanted to be a part of the other side of his life and a chance to make him proud.  
  
Hoping off her bed, she determined to go find him if it took her all day. Her conscience would never rest till she apologized and she aimed to do just that.  
  
* * *  
  
In Darkwing's universe about an hour later Negaduck entered the Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice Bakery with a bag of valuables from the Fearsome Five's latest crime spree slung over his shoulder. Those stupid knobs, did they seriously think he'd ever willingly share his secret hideout with them?? They'd have the Negaverse ruined ten minutes. He pulled out a ladder and set it next to a massive cake, lifting the top off it and grinning as he stared into the glowing green portal. Home Rotten Home. He paused to admire a particularly large emerald from his horde. Maybe Celeste would like this. She surely would have steamed down by now, or at least he hoped so.  
  
"There he is!" Megavolt's voice suddenly called out from behind him and he spun around, scowling as the entire Knob Squad stood gawking at him from the doorway. Those idiots had dared to follow him???  
  
"What are you doing here?!" he demanded, leaping down and stalking toward them as they rapidly backed up and stammered in fear.  
  
"I am the Terror that flaps in the Night!" Boomed a new voice, followed by an erruption of blue smoke, "I and the cholesterol that clogs your arteries! I am Darkwiiiiiiing DUCK!" The smoke cleared to reveal the caped crimefighter in a dramatic pose.  
  
Negaduck was less than impressed. Fighting the urge to rip out a handful of feathers he fumed at the Four, "You led Darkwing Duck right to my secret hideout, you KNOBS!!!"  
  
"We're not knobs, and we'll prove it!" Megavolt shot back, gesturing for the others to follow him. "C'mon guys, let's fry some duck." They tackled the startled hero and hefted him over their heads with a triumphant cheer, carrying him into the back room toward the cake.  
  
Negaduck's eyes shot wide with horror as he realized their intention."NO!!!!!!"  
  
He was too late. Before he could stop them they threw Darkwing through the portal then turned to face him with smug grins. "What do ya think of that?"  
  
"You knobs! You've thrown Darkwing Duck into the Negaverse!" he ranted.  
  
"The what?"  
  
"It's my secret hideout you idiots!!!" he snarled, panting in anger as they turned tail and ran . Oh well, he'd punish them later. Right now he had to keep that goody-goody do-gooder from destroying his universe. He plunged into the portal.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where IS he?" Celeste sighed as she sat on a cracked sidewalk, her feet aching from walking around St. Canard in search of her father. Was he really THAT mad? What if he never came back? Tears sprang to her eyes. Wearing a borrowed spare mask and cape from Negaduck's closet, she felt more capable of handling the rough places of the Negaverse but one glimpse in a puddle's reflection told her she was still just a little kid. One who was very much alone.  
  
"Well look what the cat dragged in," taunted a familiar voice. She whirled to face the newcomer, a short punkish mallard with an eye-patch. "Just what I don't need, the comic relief. Get lost, Crackshell," she muttered, her voice dripping disdain. Than villain-wannabe was always getting in her father's way.  
  
"Awww, you don't sound happy to see me. I'm not surprised considering the last time we met you put GLUE in the joints of my suit!" he snarled, leering over her.  
  
"Did you figure out it was me all by yourself or did yer mommy help you?" Celeste jeered, smugly grinning to herself. He'd deserved it after all, he had called her dad "Negadork" and no one insulted *her* supreme ruler of the Negaverse, all-around top-notch father and got away with it. Although Fenton Crackshell wasn't looking like such a push-over now that he was focusing all his anger on her.she gulped and backed up, holding her hands infront of her, "Now now, let's not be hasty.."  
  
Fenton grinned malicously as he summoned his super suit and towered over her now, bristling in black spiked armor and weapons of destruction, "Oh don't worry, it won't be hasty at all. After all you're my arch enemy's little bundle of sickening pride and joy.I plan to make your demise loooong and excrusciatingly PAINFUL!" He lundged at her but she dodged and he hit a firehidrant, spraying a soaking shower down on them both and shorting himself out.  
  
Celeste trembled in relief, "That won't stop him for long.I gotta find dad!" She raced off down the street just as Destructoduck's blood red optics flashed on then narrowed in malevelence.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile Negaduck was having his own issues. He'd lost Darkwing's trail and turned to the TV station for help, which since he of course owned it as well as everything else in St. Canard they had been more than willing to drop everything and let him make a live appearance concerning the missing hero roaming freely on their streets. A shortwhile later he'd received a call from his tacky neighbors, the Muddlefoots, to confirm that they had his goody-goody lookalike in custody, which made instant sense. Natuarally that weakling, thinking he was still in HIS St. Canard, would have gone to his house. Only it wasn't HIS house, it was Negaduck's house and if he'd touched ONE hair on his daughter's head...  
  
Negaduck had practically burned the tires off the Troublemaker to get back to the house in a minute's notice, but all he found was his confused would- be sidekick, NegaLaunchpad, and the biker gang Muddlefoots in a complete disaray. Apparently someone had tipped off those Losers, The Friendly Four, about Darkwing's presence. And still worse, no sign of Celeste.  
  
Finally he'd tracked Darkwing down at Friendly Four's hideout. Those knobs had never had the sense to find a new one. He'd easily apprehended them and Darkwing Duck and left them to meet a painful demise back at the Tower on Audoban Bay Bridge, his personal torture chamber. But thanks to that blasted goody-two-shoes they'd escaped and totally RUINED his city! The air was fresh and clean of pollution, the streets were litter-free, the plants were alive and lush green, water flowed freely and crystal clear and lights filled the city! It was an utter disaster!!!! He ground his teeth in rage, momentarily forgetting his daughter as he swore vengence. If Darkwing had ruined the Negaverse St. Canard, Negaduck would just have to ruin the Normalverse one!  
  
But before he and his less than intelligent minions could reach the portal they'd been intercepted by Darkwing and his moronic friends, all clad in purple capes and masks. He watched in growing frustration as they beat his followers to a pulp, then made his move. At least while Darkwing was busy he could make it to the portal. He cast one glance over his shoulder then dove into the cake and the swirling vortex, dodging a bath tub, a TV set, and a rocking horse in the process. He'd just take over THIS world while Dipwing was busy and when he had it wrapped around his finger he could go back for Celeste.  
  
Out of habit he glanced over his shoulder and froze as he saw his purple- clad look-alike coming after him. "Give me a break!" he snarled, grabbing the whip off the side of the horse's saddle and cracking it at Darkwing  
  
Darkwing snatched up a trashcan lid,"HA!" he used it as a sheild and smuggly deflected the blow, "Double ha!" When the lid broke in half his smug look vanished. "Whoops.."  
  
"Now I've got you!" Negaduck cracked it at him again, this time curling the end around the hero's lower right arm but Darkwing gave a surprising jerk and the handle slipped free of his grasp, whirling over the good-doer's head and tangling on the loop of a giant rubber tub stooper.  
  
Ignoring this, Darkwing gloated as he pulled his arm forward, intending use the whip on Negaduck, "Now I have the upper hand, Negaduck!"  
  
~Idiot!~ Negaduck groaned to himself, watching the plug shift in it's space and slide out slowly with horror, "Look out!! It's the Universal Plug! If you pull it we'll both be sucked into oblivion!!!"  
  
Darkwing of course didn't listen. He tugged harder and the plug popped free, hitting Negaduck, "The universal WHAT? Oh.." The both yelped as they were pulled into a swirling vortex of light, being drawn to the bright center of nothingness. With a sharp flick of his wrist Darkwing anchored himself with the whip to a mirror and began to climb toward it and the portal of it's shining face.  
  
Negaduck desperately dug his fingers into the unstable surface, trying to keep from being sucked into the whirlpool, "What the.you can't do this to me!!! I'll get you for this Darkwing Duc.." he was cut off as he lost his grip and was swept into the universal blackhole. He grasp for any hold to save himself and saw his salvation just as he was nearing the last circles before the center: the mirror Darkwing had disappeared into. With his last strength he kicked off the horse and latched onto the mirror like a drowning man, diving in just as it was pulled into the abyss of oblivion.  
  
* * *  
  
Celeste leaned against a cable, panting, as she reached the bridge. Her father was nowhere in sight and she had no way of knowing he had been there mere moments ago, nor would it have helped her much. She could already hear the whine of an engine straining as her foe approached, burning up the road. Thinking quickly she sorted out a plan. Salt water rusted metal, therefore if she could dunk him in the bay.but how?  
  
"Going somewhere?" Sher whirled to face Destructoduck, eyes blazing with spirit. A very large cannon purtruded from the shoulders and she gulped as she heard is whining to life. The laser fired and left a smoking hole where she's been a second before. He smirked as she stood on the edge of the bridge with no where to go, "It may be none of my business, but you seem to be in a bit of a spot.."  
  
She glanced behind her then sneered at the armor-encased duck, "You're RIGHT, it IS none of your business!" With a flourish she turned and leapt off the edge of the bridge, making him start. He pounced forward and stared down at the water, seeing nothing but ripples. Oh well, less trouble for him. "Lose something?" Celeste stood on the rail holding a cut cable she'd used to climb back up. With a war whoop she swung forward on it and struck him with both feet, driving him off the bridge and into the bay with a tidal wave resulting.  
  
"That outta teach that bozo to mess with the Negahatchling," she gloated, then her face fell. What was the good of a victory without anyone to share it with?  
  
* * *  
  
Negaduck coughed and pushed himself up on his hands and knees, finding himself on the dirt floor of an ally. A crack of thunder announced the downpour of rain that followed, making his red fedora droop in his face. He felt himself carefully to reassure his skittish mind that he was in fact present and whole. Alive, yes, complete..no..He stared out into the lights of St. Canard, but not his city. And the portal was gone, snuffed out of existence. Reality hit him like a ton of bricks. He was stuck in a dimension not his own. And his daughter was still in another world. Seperated. Forever.  
  
* * *  
  
**Have faith, little one  
  
Till your hopes and your wishes come true  
  
You must try to be brave, little one  
  
Someone's waiting to love you** 


End file.
